White Rabbit (song)
| Format = 7-inch single | Recorded = November 3, 1966 | Studio = RCA Victor's Music Center, Hollywood, California | Genre = Psychedelic rock | Length = | Label = RCA Victor | Writer = Grace Slick | Producer = Rick Jarrard | ISWC = T-070.247.962-6 | Last single = "Somebody to Love" (1967) | This single = "White Rabbit" (1967) | Next single = "The Ballad of You and Me and Pooneil" (1967) | Misc = }} "White Rabbit" is a song written by Grace Slick and recorded by the American psychedelic rock band Jefferson Airplane for their 1967 album Surrealistic Pillow. It was released as a single and became the band's second top-10 success, peaking at number eight on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. The song was ranked number 478 on Rolling Stone's list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time, Number 87 on Rate Your Music's Top Singles of All Time, and appears on The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. History "White Rabbit" was written and performed by Grace Slick while she was still with The Great Society. When that band broke up in 1966, Slick was invited to join Jefferson Airplane to replace their departed female singer, Signe Toly Anderson, who left the band with the birth of her child. The first album Slick recorded with Jefferson Airplane was Surrealistic Pillow, and Slick provided two songs from her previous group: her own "White Rabbit" and "Somebody to Love", written by her brother-in-law Darby Slick and recorded under the title "Someone to Love" by The Great Society. The Great Society's version of "White Rabbit" was much longer than the more aggressive version of Jefferson Airplane. Both songs became top-10 hits for Jefferson Airplane and have ever since been associated with that band. Lyrics and composition "White Rabbit" is one of Grace Slick's earliest songs, written during either late 1965 or early 1966. It uses imagery found in the fantasy works of Lewis Carroll—1865's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and its 1871 sequel Through the Looking-Glass—such as changing size after taking pills or drinking an unknown liquid. Slick had stated the composition was intended to be a slap to parents who read their children such novels and then wondered why their children later used drugs. Characters Slick referenced include Alice, the White Rabbit, the hookah-smoking caterpillar, the White Knight, the Red Queen, and the Dormouse. Slick reportedly wrote the song after an acid trip. For Slick, "White Rabbit" "is about following your curiosity. The White Rabbit is your curiosity". For her and others in the 1960s, drugs were a part of mind expansion and social experimentation. With its enigmatic lyrics, "White Rabbit" became one of the first songs to sneak drug references past censors on the radio. Even Marty Balin, Slick's eventual rival in Jefferson Airplane, regarded the song as a "masterpiece". In interviews, Slick has related that Alice in Wonderland was often read to her as a child and remained a vivid memory well into her adulthood. In an interview with The Wall Street Journal, Slick mentioned that in addition to Alice in Wonderland, her other inspiration for the song was "the bolero used by Miles Davis and Gil Evans on their 1960 album Sketches of Spain."Berkowitz, Kenny. Got a Revolution!: The Turbulent Flight of Jefferson Airplane. New York: Atrica Books, 2005, p. 153; Wall Street Journal Interview 29 April 2011 https://www.wsj.com/articles/SB10001424052748703778104576287303493094530 The song is essentially one long crescendo similar to that of Ravel's famous "Boléro". The music combined with the song's lyrics strongly suggests the sensory distortions experienced with hallucinogens, and the song was later used in pop culture to imply or accompany just such a state.1,001 Songs You Must Hear Before You Die Personnel * Grace Slick – vocals * Jorma Kaukonen – lead guitar * Paul Kantner – rhythm guitar * Jack Casady – bass * Spencer Dryden – drums Charts Cashbox (11 weeks): 59, 45, 23, 14, 12, 11, 8, 6, 7, 22, 41 Covers Many artists have covered the song. Among the more notable examples are guitarist George Benson's jazz version from 1971 (featuring an electric piano solo by Herbie Hancock), and a single released in 1980 by punk/gothic rock band the Damned. The song was covered by industrial rock group Death Method for the various artists compilation album Shut Up Kitty, released in 1993. A 1996 version by Icelandic singer-songwriter Emilíana Torrini was used in the soundtrack for the 2011 film Sucker Punch. The 2002 Don't Know When I'll Be Back Again: A Compilation Benefiting American Veterans of the Vietnam War contains a cover by the band Enon. Collide contributed a DnB-remix version for the soundtrack of Resident Evil: Extinction in 2007. Pop-rock singer P!nk has covered the song in 2016 for the Disney movie Alice Through the Looking Glass without the version appearing on the soundtrack. Blue Man Group used the song for their stage production and put it into their album, The Complex. In media "White Rabbit" has been used in numerous films and television shows. * In the "A Head in the Polls" episode of the television show Futurama, the character of Richard Nixon's head, while announcing his campaign to become president of Earth and in an attempt to broaden his political appeal, sings, "Remember what the dormouse said. Feed your head." Then adds, "I'm meeting you halfway, you stupid hippies." * In an episode of Blossom, Blossom's dad (Ted Wass) has a nightmare sequence of Blossom and Six trying pot to the song. *The song is featured in the 1997 film The Game. * The song is featured in the Terry Gilliam adaptation of Hunter S. Thompson's Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (corresponding to the book's mention of the song). * A line in the song, "Go Ask Alice", was used as the title of a 1971 book about drug addiction by Beatrice Sparks that was adapted two years later into an ABC Movie of the Week. The song was used in the soundtrack for the film. * What the Dormouse Said: How the Sixties Counterculture Shaped the Personal Computer Industry, by John Markoff, is a book about the development of the personal computer in the context of the collaboration-driven, World War II-era defense research community and the cooperatives and psychedelics of the American counterculture of the 1960s. "What the Dormouse Said" is a reference to lines at the end of the song, "Remember what the dormouse said. Feed your head." *A version, sung in Arabic by Mayssa Karaa, is heard in the 2013 movie American Hustle. * The song is played in The Simpsons season 10 episode 6, "D'oh-in' in the Wind", season 16 episode 6, "Midnight Rx", and season 19 episode 19, "Mona Leaves-a". * The song is played in the 1986 Academy Award winner Platoon. * The song is played in the Warehouse 13 season 1 episode 8 "Duped" when Alice (inhabiting the body of Myka Bering) returns to the Warehouse to destroy the mirror that would trap her. * The song is played in the beginning and very ending of Season 1, Episode 7 of The Sopranos, titled "Down Neck". * The song is played in Supernatural season 2 episode 10 "Hunted". * The song is played in Episode 1 of the first season of Stranger Things, titled "The Vanishing of Will Byers" * The song is included in the soundtrack to Mafia III * The song is included in the soundtrack to Sucker Punch. * A remixed version of the song was used for Battlefield Vietnam's theme, and the original song was also available for use with the ingame radio function. * The song is again featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, again available with the ingame radio function. * The song is played in Call of Duty: Black Ops III's last campaign mission "Life", as the background music played in the building when the Player exited. * The song is played in season 4 episode 2 of Queer as Folk. * The song is played in the fourth episode of the HBO miniseries "Big Little Lies". * The song is played in season one, episode eight of Hulu's adaptation of Margaret Atwood's "The Handmaid's Tale". * The song was briefly played in Kong: Skull Island. * The song is played in Pawn Sacrifice. References External links *class=song|id=t868160|pure_url=yes}} Song Review: White Rabbit, Allmusic. *IMDB Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas Reference *IMDB Sucker Punch Reference * Category:1967 singles Category:Jefferson Airplane songs Category:Blue Man Group songs Category:1976 singles Category:1980 singles Category:1983 singles Category:Music based on Alice in Wonderland Category:The Damned (band) songs Category:Patti Smith songs Category:Songs written by Grace Slick Category:Songs about drugs Category:Song recordings produced by Rick Jarrard Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:Counterculture of the 1960s Category:1967 songs Category:RCA Victor singles